


After

by nokia_writes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nobody Cries Nobody Lies Nobody Dies, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokia_writes/pseuds/nokia_writes
Summary: Ben and Beverly get married.  Richie and Eddie are no where to be found.An AU set after the defeat of Pennywise, where no one dies and all is well in The Losers Club.  More chapters might ensue





	After

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s been two years since i was last active im sorry 
> 
> i thought i couldn’t handle eddies death in the book but then they had to go and make reddie cannon and then kill eddie in front of richie so guess who’s building a happier ending?? me bitch
> 
> more chapters may or may not come.

They’re about to do toasts, and Richie and Eddie are no where to be found.

Bill’s in the middle of telling an outrageous story to Mike and Bev, with Audra jumping in every once in a while to add little things in when Ben grasps his shoulder. 

Bill grins and reaches up to clap him on the shoulder, “There he is! Just in time, come sit down-“

Ben spares a smile back, but frowns again. “Have you guys seen Richie or Eddie?” 

Bill looks up and around, as do the others. It hadn’t struck him that he hadn’t seen either of them since the ceremony. He frowns.

“Have you checked the bathroom?” Bev asks, her brows knitting together, wedding gown bunched up in the chair.

Ben bites his cheek, “Yeah, just checked. My parents are asking to do toasts, but I can’t do it without half of my groomsmen.”

Bev starts to stand, “Well, let’s just look together-“

“No, it’s fine,” Bill gets up, motioning for Mike and Audra to sit when they start to get up too. “You just enjoy your special day _Mrs. Hanscom_, we’ll go find them,” He tips his wine glass to Bev and she smiles, before he takes a drink and the two of them head off.

“Have you checked the bar?” 

Ben rolls his eyes fondly, “Yes, I have. I don’t know where else they could be.”

“Upstairs?”

The upstairs of the venue was where everyone got dressed and where Beverly got her gown on. It wasn’t very popular during the actual reception.

“No one even goes up there after the ceremony? It’s reserved.” Ben explains as Bill weaves through the guests and heads towards the staircase.

“Well if they’re not down here, at least one of them must be upstairs.” 

So they climb up the stairs as the noise below them starts to fade. A loud pop sounds from below, and people cheer. Someone must’ve opened the champagne. 

“This is so like Richie to go missing seconds before the toasts begin.” Ben sighs as he paces quickly down the upstairs hallway. He stops at a door and knocks politely and calls Richie’s name, then Eddie’s. Bill steps forward and opens it, only to find an empty room. They move on.

“Eddie’s usually a little more responsible,” Bill mutters as they move to the next door. Empty. “He must’ve gotten a work call or something to have disappeared without telling you.”

They keep moving, Ben knocking on one door as Bill moves to the next one. Bill stops, and leans closer, trying to hear. Then, his face goes red.

_‘Well, that’s one of them’_

That’s one of them _moaning._

Bill’s jaw drops and he spins around to look at Ben. Ben looks up from knocking on the other door. “What?”

Bill blinks, then explodes into a grin and bites his bottom lip. He slyly points towards the door. Ben steps forward and leans in, and Bill can tell exactly when he realizes what he’s hearing from his flushed face and wide eyes.

He leans back up. “Oh my god. That’s _Eddie_.”

Bill snorts, then covers his mouth. He leans back towards the door. He hates that he can recognize Eddie’s voice from his fucking moans. And god, he’s loud when he gets going. Bill’s surprised that no one else has heard him. 

“I bet it’s a work call.” Ben whispers and then both of them crack up, stepping away from the door as to not be caught. Oh man, Bill can’t wait to tell this story. 

But the toasts have to be done eventually, so Ben steps forward hesitantly and with a deep breath, knocks on the door. 

Eddie goes quiet immediately, and Bill has to try with all his might to not cackle out loud. Ben closes his eyes and wrinkles his nose, shaking his head. There’s rustling from inside the door, the brushing of fabrics and scuffing of shoes, and no doubt Eddie tucking himself back into his pants. Bill snorts again. 

“Uh, Eddie?” Ben calls gingerly, and just as he’s about to turn the knob, the door swings open. 

Eddie’s still tucking in his shirt, his face red and sweat literally beading on his forehead. But he smiles sheepishly and breathes out. “Hey, s-sorry.”

“Uh, no worries, we just-“ Ben looks to Bill, hiding a smile, and then back to Eddie, “We’re going to do toasts, and I need my groomsmen.”

Bill scans the part of Eddie’s neck and jaw that he can see for any lipstick marks, but there’s none. Not even on his collar.

Eddie blinks and straightens his suit jacket, “Right, r-right, sorry, um-“ He looks down and smoothes out his shirt. Ben steps forward and fixes his tie. Bill catches Eddie’s eyes over their friends shoulder and winks. Eddie swallows and looks away.

“I-Is everyone waiting?” Eddie mumbles and Ben shakes his head kindly, bless his soul.

“No, you’re fine, man, let’s just head downstairs.”

Eddie nods frantically and speeds off down the hallway, head down. Behind his back, Bill doubles over and wheezes. Ben shushes him between laughs, but soon they’re both giggling like they’re kids again.

Ben starts to turn and go back downstairs, but Bill grabs his shoulder. Ben looks at him. Bill cocks his head at the door, still closed.

“Don’t you wanna find out who...” Bill trails off and raises his eyebrows. Ben scoffs.

“Are you serious? No, I don’t wanna know!” He punches his arm but the two of them are already pressing themselves against the wall next to the door to wait and see who comes out. 

“My money’s on one of the bridesmaids.” Bill whispers.

“What about Mike’s friend? Eddie was chatting her up during the bridal party the other day. That girl, shit what’s her name, the pretty one? Blue dress?” Ben snaps his fingers as he thinks but before either of them can find the name, the door opens and they both turn and-

It’s Richie.

Richie Tozier, hair disheveled, shirt untucked and unbuttoned near his collar, eyes wide behind his thick lenses, face flushed at the sight of his two friends.

Oh.

_Oh._

He looks between the two of them, eyes frantic, and swallows. “H-hey.” One of his hand flies up to his shirt, where he starts to fumble with the buttons.

Ben blinks, as shocked as Bill. “Hey.”

Bill doesn’t even realize his mouth is agape, and as soon as he does, he shuts it promptly. The silence is thick.

“Um, toasts...toasts are, uh, soon, right?” Richie licks his lips and rubs his neck, which is starting to bloom with little red hickeys. The pieces are starting to fall into place.

“Yeah,” Ben immediately comes back to life when he remembers why they were looking for Richie and Eddie in the first place. “Yeah, toasts are, toasts are, um, now, I think.”

Bill’s still speechless, and he looks at Ben, before looking at the still open door, and then at Richie. Richie looks down at his feet and clears his throat. 

Ben, eager to clear the air, starts to move towards the stairs, “Well, we should-“

But Bill can’t stop himself from pointing out the elephant in the room. “You two should’ve told us.”

Ben goes silent. Richie looks up, then away again. Bill immediately backtracks.

“I-I mean...it just, makes so much sense, now,” He blinks and shakes his head, and then smiles. “You two always share hotel rooms, guest rooms, you’re always missing from gatherings-“

“All this time.” Ben gapes, eyes wide. It’s hitting him now too. He grins slowly. “All this time and we didn’t fucking realize.”

Richie shifts, and laughs breathily, still avoiding their eyes, “Well-“

“We always just thought you guys were close friends...” Ben trails off, and Bill snorts.

“_Very_ close friends,” He starts to laugh but Ben elbows him roughly, and he coughs instead.

Richie shrugs, then looks up and around the hallway. He swallows visibly, then looks back at the two of them. His eyes are scared.

“You’re not...mad? Or...or grossed out?”

“Richie!”

“What, dude!” Bill laughs and then realizes Richie’s concerns are serious. He shakes his head, and doesn’t even know where to begin. Him? Bill Denbrough? Being mad or grossed out at his best friend of thirty years? For what, liking other guys?

Ben steps forward and hugs him, and even Ben isn’t the hugging type. Richie pats his back nervously, and looks at Bill.

“Richie, you’re our best friend, we’d never be mad over something like this!” 

“Yeah, man, I mean-“ Bill shrugs, and shifts on his feet. “We were just surprised, that’s all. But I guess, we really should’ve seen this coming.”

Richie laughs a little as Ben steps back and looks at him. 

“Thanks, I-I mean,” He shrugs, “I knew you guys would be cool, I think,” He shoves his hands in his pockets and smiles. He’s a little sheepish, but he is definitely relived. Bill and Ben smile.

Ben flinches and looks down at his watch, “Shit. We gotta go. You good to come?”

“Yeah!” Richie straightens and pushes his glasses up his nose. “Do I look okay? Can you tell I was just getting laid?”

And then the old Richie’s back just like that. Ben rolls his eyes and Bill laughs, glad his friend isn’t feeling so frightened anymore. 

“You look fine, Rich.”

“You should probably zip your pants though,” Bill mutters and both he and Ben erupt into laughter when Richie swears under his breath and zips himself back up. 

As soon as they’re back downstairs, Ben heads over to where Bev is sitting with Mike and Audra, and now Eddie. Bill takes his seat next to Audra and watches as Richie takes his seat next to Eddie. The two of them share a glance and a smile, and that’s that.

“You guys took a while, is everything alright?”

“Yup.” Richie pulls his chair forward and straightens his tie, “Just had to wash up my handsome face, y’know, the usual.”

Bev snorts and then takes Ben’s hand on the table. Mike takes his champagne glass and stands up to begin the toasts and then everything is alright again. 

Toasts go by uneventfully, Mike serves as the speaker for all the groomsmen, since four separate toasts from each of them would be pretty counterproductive, and Bev’s maid of honor delivers a heartfelt speech that drives the couple to tears. 

The dances are next, and Bill’s never seen Beverly or Ben look so happy. He’s glad they’ve got each other. Both Bev’s parents aren’t around, so she dances with Ben’s dad instead while Ben dances with his mom. It reminds Bill of his and Audra’s wedding. 

Then the music picks up and since none of their friends are the dancing type they all hang out near the table and drink and laugh and reminisce about what they all went through to get here. It feels like they’re all kids again, back in that tiny clubhouse in the woods. 

The music slows for the first slow dance of the night, and Ben pulls Beverly back to floor, where other couples and friends have started to gather. He’s about to go find Audra and take her out there when he hears Richie from behind where he’s sitting at the table. 

“Whadda you say Eds, care for a dance?”

Bill turns and tries to hide his interest behind his glass of wine while watching his two friends out of the corner of his eye. 

“What?” 

Richie takes Eddie by his hands and stands. “Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, will you have this dance with me?”

Mike laughs and slaps the table, but Bill knows Richie’s serious. He can see it in the nerves barely hidden behind his friend’s smile.

“What are you smoking, trashmouth?” Eddie pulls his hands away but he’s barely biting back a smile.

“Aw c’mon, don’t turn me down in front of all our friends, that’s just pure malice.” Richie grips his hands again and pulls him out of his seat. Eddie flushes and scowls at him.

“Yeah, Eddie, don’t be so mean.” Bill grins and leans back in his chair. Richie flashes him a grin, eyes bright behind his glasses. 

“Don’t encourage him Bill, it’ll go straight to his damn head.” Eddie sneers but he’s already letting a grinning goofball Richie pull him away to the dance floor. Bill smiles after them and shakes his head. 

About a minute passes before Ben and Beverly emerge from the crowd and slink back to the table. Bill has been minding his business, trying not to draw attention to Richie or Eddie, but he can’t help looking up to find them. 

They’re a ways out, surrounded by other couples. Richie’s arms are around Eddie’s waist and Eddie’s arms are resting around the comedian’s neck. They look happy; Richie says something and Eddie laughs out loud, their foreheads knocking together momentarily.

Ben makes eye contact with Bill and they share a knowing glance that Beverley just barely catches.

“What is it?” She looks to her husband and then at Bill. 

Mike watches Richie and Eddie curiously then looks to his other friends at the table.

“Hold on, are they...” He trails off, his hand waving as he fumbles for the right word. “Are they serious?”

Bill shrugs, but he’s grinning like a fool and everyone can see it. Bev slugs Ben in the arm, before he grins and laughs out loud.

“Did you two know?” She points at Bill accusingly, though her eyes are amused, “You two knew and didn’t say anything?”

“Wait, for real?” Mike sets down his drink and cranes his head to try and see them on the dance floor. Then, he laughs, “Well, it’s about _time!_”

“Don’t be mad, Bev.” Bill gets out between laughs, “We only found out an hour ago!”

She squints before the pieces fall into place and she gasps. “No!”

Bill cackles as Mike fist pumps the air. 

“When they were both missing?” She asks and Ben nods, face red with laughter. “And you two went to find them?”

Bill’s laughing so hard he’s coughing into his fist. 

“You won’t believe what they were doing when we found them, babe.” Ben covers his mouth as he laughs and Beverly covers her ears quickly.

“I don’t want to hear!”

“Oh man, I _knew_ it!” Mike points at all three of them, grinning wide. “I knew something was up with those two! Ever since we were kids!”

Bill thinks back to the days in the clubhouse, with Eddie and Richie always in that damn hammock. Man he really wasn’t paying attention, huh? 

“Was everyone in on this except me?” Beverly looks between the three men in astonishment, causing all of them to laugh. 

The music picks back up to a fast pace, some song that everyone knows and the crowd erupts into cheers at the sound of it. Ben glances over his shoulder and then shushes the other three.

“They’re coming back, don’t say anything.”

Mike’s still laughing under his breath and Bill swats at him from across the table. Beverly’s the only one keeping her cool, sitting down calmly and reaching for her wine glass as Richie and Eddie approach. They’re holding hands. Richie’s grinning like a madman.

Mike cocks his head up at him. “What with the grin, Rich? You win the lottery or something?

Bill scowls at his friend, who’s not being subtle at all. Eddie clears his throat and worms his way back to his seat, head ducked. Richie shrugs. 

“Somethin’ like that.”

Bill chuckles and shakes his head as Bev looks fondly between the two men still standing. Eddie’s all red in the face like he used to get just before an asthma attack, but he’s smiling too. 

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> i liked audra’s character in the book and was sad they glossed over her in the movie so i added her in unapologetically :/


End file.
